Yesteryears
by TheOriginalJackInTheBox
Summary: The Pumpkin King is retiring. Who will take his place? My first fic...
1. Prologue

Halloween Town, the scarecrow points the way…

Halloween Night, nobody is seen, they're at the square. Even the two, yes the two are there…

Halloween Two are the ones who shape Halloween for all and others, the bitter enemies, were the best of brothers…

Halloween Past is a cloudy one, only few remember, but I assure you was fun…

Halloween Story is about to begin, ready are you? Then let's go in…

For everyone in Halloween Town there is one night above all others. For what else to they have? A ghastly group plays a rasping rhapsody as macabre marionettes dance, their string reaching the puppeteer moon. The moon always shines the brightest on Halloween night, yes, Halloween night. Evil groans, frightened screams, and sinister laughs ambiance their night. But there is one missing. Yes, the one they wait for, the one the want. The lights go out, the people gasp as a torch lights in the sky above the fountain. Yes, it is he! An ominous pumpkin is floating. All by itself? No! It was in the hands of the Scarecrow. Was he flying? No! There, he's standing on a wire stretched between the buildings; he dances on the tightrope, arms flailing and legs swaying with his pumpkin head juggled between his hands. He swings for a moment on the rope and lands on the head of the fountain.

Applause! Applause! Applause for him! He sweeps the pumpkin's flaming eyes for all to see before planting it on his shoulders. He sweeps a flamboyant bow and laughs. The town laughs also. Another Halloween complete!

"Look at him, isn't he spectacular?"

"The bow was a bit much."

"Oh, come now, you're just jealous of him."

"Ha! Jealous!? Please! The last thing I want is to have to perform for those people year after year."

One of the two figures on the rooftop moved away from the edge, heading for a ladder propped up against the side leading to the ally. The other stayed a moment more before following.

"Oh come on, you don't see any glory in being the Pumpkin King, the Knight of Nightmares, the Duke of the Dark, the-"

"Yeah yeah, Lord of Toe-Jam and whatnot. Listen, he does things his way, and when we run things in a few years, we'll do things our way."

The two climbed down the ladder and walked away from the celebrations of the townsfolk.

The first sighed, "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Oh, come on now, cheer up. You know? I've go just the thing." He reached into a small bag he was carrying and pulled out a rough orb with an ominous skull painted on it. "I say that's a tough act to follow… heh heh…. But let's do our best! Ha ha ha! Shall we?"

The first looked at the ball for a moment, but cracked a wicked grin as he grabbed it and tossed it to himself. "You know me too well Oogie."

"Ha Ha! Now _that's _the Jack Skellington I know!"


	2. The Midnight Prank

"Well now good citizens! Another Halloween is almost complete!"

Applause erupted as the Pumpkin King stepped down from the fountain head, he raised his hands for silence. "I'll have you all know that this has been one of the finer Halloweens it has been my pleasure to host with such haunting," his voice gained a deeper tone as he waved his hands before the people, "ghastly" , cheers sounded, "terrifying", shouts of consent filled the air, "abominations such as yourselves!"

The crowd went wild, the werewolves howled and whoever was wearing a hat at the time threw it up in the air in celebration as the Pumpkin King ended his praises. "I wish you all the most horrible of nights. And to all who wish it, let all their nights be as frightening as the Boogie Man himself!" Cheers didn't erupt.

The townsfolk didn't seem to realize that he finished his speech. Everyone was staring at the moon. Or rather, they weren't… The moon was disappearing. It was like an eclipse, a shadow slowly crept up the full moon until only a small fraction could still be seen. But slowly the shadow took shape. The shape couldn't really be described because it was changing so wildly. A spiral, a circle, a dripping ooze, but then it took a slightly familiar form. It seemed to be… a mouth.

"You called?"

Suddenly the shadow burst, and it started to rain down on the citizens. They were still at quite a loss of words, but this seemed to comfort some and make others cower. And just as the falling shadow was about to rain on them it pulled up, fluttering. Bats. The shadow turned into bats as they swarmed the crowd, causing them to shriek in fear and pull away.

"_Oh it does seem rude_

_That any of you_

_Would chance your fate_

_At any rate_

_It's Boogie that you've cued"_

The people looked up at the building top to see a giant silhouette on the shingles, belting out a deep bass.

"_But for those of you who doubt_

_That Boogie would come out_

_I think I'm proof_

_Up on the roof_

_Now look what you've brought about!"_

Suddenly a bright light shown on the opposite rooftop that silhouetted a second figure.

"_Now now Mr. Boogie,_

_Wouldn't lose his temper would he?_

_Though these people've been crude"_

"_Undeniably rude"_

"_He shouldn't be testy now should he?"_

The people starred wide eyed up at the two figures singing their conversation, but the Pumpkin King was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile the two figures walked across the roofs to the roof in-between them; standing side by side they continued their song.

"_Hmm…_

_I think dear boy I see your point"_

"_It's as I thought you might."_

They turned to the people below as the larger one continued, now holding up a small sphere in his hand.

"_Therefore I think it's best we joint."_

"_To give these folks a FRIGHT!"_

He threw the sphere into the middle of the crowd, and it landed with it's a painted white skull facing up. A fuse was burning. This caused all those in the direct vicinity to run for cover, some behind upturned tables and the rest behind whatever was available as they waited for the inevitable destruction. By this time the two had made it to the wire that the Pumpkin King had made his performance on and stood next to each other again before continuing, this time in a duet.

"_We hope you'll see the light_

_The jest of our little fright_

_We've created verbally_

_Our final finale_

_And bid you all goodnight!"_

The wick burned down to its core, and the people winced in anticipation. A shrill whistle resounded and everyone covered their ears in an attempt to block it. Smoke bellowed from the bomb which covered the whole square, blotting the eyes of those interested to watch.

They braced for the resounding crash of destruction the undoubtedly would follow…

But it didn't.

As the smoke settled they all gathered around the orb. It was cracked into pieces with a small note inside.

"_Happy Halloween"_


End file.
